


The Things We Do

by jjtaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: Superstition is a powerful motivator.





	The Things We Do

Tonks dozes off in Moody's tent while they're finalizing strategy and when he gently shakes her awake, his hand stays on her shoulder. 

It's the night before a battle, and they've done this too many times before, talking to each other to avoid having to go to sleep, because that will only mean waking up the next morning and facing whatever horrors the day will bring.

Except that this time, something's different, because when Tonks stands up, instead of turning toward the exit and her own tent, she turns to Moody - they turn to each other - and they kiss. 

Instead of sleep, then, their night is taken up with his fingers moving inside of her, and then with him on his back as she rides him, first quietly, and then noisily, as their moans and the sound of their bodies coming together slips out under the tent flaps into the surrounding camp. 

They win the battle the next day.

It becomes like a good luck charm. A superstition. Only before battles. But each time it gets better, as they learn each other's bodies. Moody can make Tonks come with just the right swipe of his tongue and he does it, over and over. Tonks can make Moody growl with the right thrust of her hips and she likes it when he makes those sounds against her ear. 

They start to win every battle. 

And when the war is over, Tonks finds herself in Moody's bed, naked and wide awake, night after night. They are still doing this, and they need to talk about it and they need to stop - or start. Tonks isn't sure but she knows something's not right. 

Tonks waits until she has him pinned to the bed, until she sinks down on his cock to ask, "What are we doing, Moody?" Her voice is steady until Moody thrusts up and she stumbles over his name.

"I take it," he says, and then thrusts again, "you don't mean at this very moment."

She is close, so close already, and she just has to hear it, just has to know either way. "Why are we doing this?" she hisses out.

His answer stuns her. "Christ, Tonks," he says between breathes, his hips rocking rhythmically, Tonks moving above him, her hands tight on his arms, "'Course I love you. Thought you'd know that."

She stills completely, holding Moody down, and the look on his face is agony for a moment before he closes his eyes and turns away. "I shouldn't have said - you don't feel the same - I'm a stupid old...." and then Tonks begins to move again, hard, fast, rough, until Moody is arching off the bed helplessly and crying out. Tonks' climax takes her by surprise barely a second later, and she shudders and trembles and tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

Tonks curls herself against Moody's side, tracing her hands over his chest. 

"I love you, too," she whispers, and she realizes she's never said those words to Moody, or even to herself, and yet they sound as though they've been spoken every time they've been together, since the moment they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from the dusty LJ archives: written 12-7-2005


End file.
